1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a plurality of touch screens for a mobile terminal and executing operations corresponding to touch inputs respectively applied to the plurality of touch screens.
2. Background
An electronic device including a touch screen may provide both an information inputting function and an information displaying function through the touch screen, and thus a user can conveniently operate the electronic device. The electronic device including a touch screen may provide only a function with respect to a simple operation of the touch screen.
An electronic device including a plurality of logically or physically divided touch screens may provide functions for carrying out various operations of the plurality of touch screens. Accordingly, development of a variety of methods may be needed for controlling an electronic device using the plurality of touch screens.